Vomitoxin (deoxynivalenol or DON) is a trichothecene mycotoxin produced by Fusarium molds which occurs on cereal grains intended for consumption by livestock. Vomitoxin contamination of grains is documented to have toxic effects in many species, including pigs which appear to be the most sensitive of any species tested. Vomitoxin levels as low as 0.6 to 2.0 ppm in complete feed cause a reduction in feed intake and growth rate. Higher levels, above 5 ppm, can result in complete feed refusal, vomiting, immune suppression, and gastrointestinal lesions.
Sodium metabisulfite (NaS2O5) and sodium bisulfite (Na2SO3) have been shown to destroy vomitoxin in processed grains. The extent of destruction is dependent on heat, moisture level, and time. Feeding sodium metabisulfite to pigs has been tested in a toxicology study (The Toxicity of Sulphite. II. Short and Long-Term Feeding Studies in Pigs. H. P. Til, V. J. Feron, A. P. De Groot and P. Van Der Wal. Fd Cosmet. Toxicol. Vol. 10, pp. 463-473. Pergamon Press 1972. Printed in Great Britain.) and can be achieved with no toxic effects at levels up to 0.35% of the diet, the “no-effect” level established in the study. In view of the toxicity of vomitoxin and the toxicity of sodium metabisulfite above 0.35 wt % in pig diets, the need exists for a livestock supplement having a non-toxic level of sodium metabisulfite that is effective to reduce the toxic effects of vomitoxin.